


In Translation Pt. 2

by koreanboyswriting



Series: In Translation [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Anticipation, F/M, Light Angst, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: Genre: Kinda Angst





	In Translation Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Kinda Angst

You walked from the building in slow motion, you weren’t completely shocked something happened you had been told enough times that something would. You had heard all the stories and had still accepted the job, you just didn’t expect one of them to be so blasé about it. And you didn’t know whether to be flattered or disgusted. You absentmindedly got into the car and Dae greeted you.

"Back to the agency Miss. Y/n?“ Dae asked politely, looking at you through the rearview mirror. You looked up and met his eyes and nodded. He began to chat with you, but your mind was completely somewhere else, so all you could do was nod and make the occasional, "mhm,” sound. Dae pulled up outside of the agency in minutes and you were shaken out of your stupor.

“Thank you Dae,” you were about to slip out of the car when Dae cleared his throat to get your attention, you looked up and met his eyes through the mirror again, “Are you alright, Miss. Y/n?”

“I’m just fine Dae, thank you.” You opened the car door and shut it neatly behind you before he began to ask too many questions. Whenever you had a listening ear you tended to reveal a lot more about yourself than you wanted to. You looked up at the familiar glass building and it suddenly looked different to you. When you had arrived in Korea two years ago, it looked like opportunity and stability, and now it just looked lifeless and nondescript, blending into all the similar ones around it. You walked in and sat down at your desk and began to go through your paperwork, confirming and selecting appointments, when you decided that you were the decision maker in your own life. It didn’t matter that you were already in a situation you didn’t want to be in, you would control the work environment the way you wanted it to be, not them. This was your job, and you were going to do it how you wanted to do it.

Feeling refreshed with newfound confidence, you gathered up your things and decided you were done for the day. You visited Mr. Lee and told him about how great the meeting went, omitting your encounter with Jungkook, and he smiled, genuinely happy that you seemed to be excited about the opportunity. You thanked him for putting you up for the job and left with a wave of your hand, leaving him to return to his mountain of paperwork.

You hopped into your car once outside and took the longer way home avoiding the busy streets while you sang a-long to your favorite playlist. You had just arrived to your apartment when your phone began to ring and you had struggle through the door with your hands full, while trying to reach for your phone. The door swung open hitting the adjacent wall and you dropped all your belongings on the floor to pull out your phone. Your brother’s name flashed across your phone screen and, a big smile spread across your face as you swung the door shut behind you, leaving your things scattered around the door.

"Hey big sis!“ You smiled glad to hear a voice you knew. Your baby brother was someone you cherished dearly, unlike most big sisters who fought with their brothers all the time, you and Cameron had always been close. He was one of those people who everybody loved, he exuded charisma and brought people in without even trying to. He was very soft-hearted and gentle, so when he told your parents and you that he was gay you weren’t even phased, or surprised. He had always expressed an interest in k-pop when you were younger often liking the boy grops far more than the girls, which was why you knew that when you told him what you were doing, he would be beyond ecstatic.

"Guess who I’m translating for right now?” You probed, smiling on the other side of the phone, excited to hear how large his reaction would be.

“The president of South Korea, the pope, Beyoncé?!” You laughed, of course this would be his reaction.

“No, you headass! I’m translating for BTS!” You winced holding the phone away from your ear, as your brother screeched on the opposite line of the phone.

“OH MY GOD! NO WAY! I FUCKING LOVE THEM! I’M GETTING ON A PLANE NOW! TELL V THAT HE’S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!”

“Wow, someone’s fangirling.”

“You don’t understand, y/n. They are blowing up over here! There’s even rumors that they are supposed to perform at the AMAs!” You got quiet thinking that’s why Manager Sejin mentioned an American press tour. It seemed dumb that you hadn’t given that more thought earlier, but it aligned with your brother’s allegations.

“Helloooo??? Did you die??” Cameron’s voice shook you from your reverie.

“Yes bitch, I’m here. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing, everything’s fine.”

“Wait do you know something about BTS that you’re not telling me?!”

“What? No.”

You were a notoriously terrible liar but you hoped that Cameron wouldn’t pester you, but that would be hopeless as he lived for that.

“Y/n, so help me, you better tell me. I love these boys more than you, and I NEED to know.”

“Wow, ouch. If I had anything to tell you, I wouldn’t want to now.”

“Ok, fine I take it back. But tell me, pleasee?” Cameron continued begging on the line, adding way more e’s than necessary to please.

You knew he wouldn’t back down till you said something, so you spoke over his begging, “OK FINE!”

“YAY! WHAT IS IT?!”

“They are ten times more beautiful in person, Cameron.”

“Oh my gahd! I’m melting, y/n you’re so lucky. I hate you.”

You chuckled, glad you finally had something you could distract him with. You ended your conversation with Cameron shortly after, promising him you would find a way to get a picture of them, or get their autograph, knowing damn well that if you asked you would get killed by Mr. Kim. But Cameron doesn’t take no for answer, so you promised over and over again just so you could hang up. 

You ate a small dinner, stir-frying your leftovers from the night before. You laid in your bed after you showered staring at your fan blades as they spun around, thinking about what the hell you were going to do. Marching in there tomorrow and being assertive sounded extremely pleasing, but you gave your word to Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim that you would do whatever they asked and basically be obedient, so you needed to be creative. You smiled to yourself, as you finally settled in to sleep, turning off your light and looking out the window at the city lights glimmering, you were just going to have to get just as dirty as Jungkook if you wanted to win this.


End file.
